


Sporeific Results

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jim had good intentions, really, he did!





	Sporeific Results

**Author's Note:**

> Drivven prompted me: _Star Trek: Kirk's hands are injured and he needs assistance._

"Damned fool bull-headed brat," Bones muttered as he bandaged Kirk's hands. "Why in the name of space, did you poke at a strange plant?"

"It didn't look dangerous," the blond defended his actions with a wince.

"How about now? Does it look dangerous now?"

"I was just trying to gather a sample for Sulu. I thought he would want to study it."

McCoy scoffed at the Captain's words. "You're a botanist now, are you? What if your allergy had been worse than this?"

"It's just a little rash," Jim sniffed defiantly.

"Just a little rash? Well, you'll be happy to know that this _little_ rash is going to keep you out of the Captain's chair for at least a week."

"What?" he yelped. "Come on Bones, that's not fair."

"We don't know if this rash will spread like poison ivy, hence the bandages. Which, you can’t get wet. Sit to piss. The last thing you want is this rash on your dick. You hear me Jim? Use the fucking bidet. I know you hate it, but it that, or a catheter and diapers," the doctor warned.

"Fine, when will the medicine for this be ready?" Jim asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Well, there is no colonies down there, so we can’t ask the locals for help. Sulu and Spock are working on identifying the plant and isolating what you might be allergic to in the plant. Sulu said a few days _Spock_ said a week minimum. I am only slightly more inclined to agree with Spock's assessment. After all, he's not out to make you proud."

"You know, there are non-hand things I can do on the bridge. There is absolutely no reason..."

"Confined to your quarters. For your safety and your crew's safety," McCoy informed him.

"What? You can't do that. They need me," the blond captain whined.

The doctor displayed his gloved hands and then pushed the irritant out of medical. "I will see you at dinner. _Not_ at the Mess Hall. I'll bring you something _safe_ to eat. Please Jim, remember when Chekov spread the poison ivy to _you_. What was a mild irritant to him, was near deadly to you. Be a good boy and listen to your doctor."

McCoy sighed and set about taking care of others. Assuring Chapel that her birth control shots were working and that she wasn't pregnant. Assuring a young drunk Chekov that _he_ was not pregnant, but encouraged him to practice safe sex. Suggesting that Uhura loosen her weave to ease her headaches and for the love of space, stay away from the remake of the Space Opera Twilight Beyond it was lowering her I.Q. and depriving he of much needed sleep.

Once he had finished his rounds, he made his way to the mess hall and got himself a mess of greens, along with a Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and a slice of peach pie with a pecan crumble. For Jim, he got a chicken salad sandwich, chicken noodle soup, crackers, and against his better judgement, cherry pie topped with vanilla ice cream.

Right before he got to Jim's quarters, a frantic, well as frantic as a Vulcan can be, communication from Spock, informing him that the plant that Jim had encountered was an Amorousness Sporophyte. There was no risk of person to person transference, as long as the Captain showered well. Though there would be an unavoidable side effect, and all the doctor could do was curse as he rushed to Jim's quarters.

The sight he opened the doors to, were both a wet dream and a nightmare. Jim was keeping his hands off his body, but he was desperately humping the mattress under him.

"Your hobgoblin discovered what that plant was," the doctor said as he approached the bed.

"Hobgoblin? Bones, so hot, fix me," the captain begged.

"You don't even want to know what Spock found?"

"Stuff, now help," he begged as he rolled over.

McCoy closed his eyes and counted to ten, before pulling Jim's pants and underwear off. "So, damned needy. Spock said that the Amorousness Sporophyte, is a sex pollen. He hasn’t figured out what you are allergic to, he just suggested that I just hook you up to a sex machine, but I feel that taking things in hand would be more... beneficial," he whispered as he stroked Jim's cock.

"Fuck me, please Bones, want to feel you inside of me," Jim pleaded with the doctor.

"No, sweetheart. I know Spock said that the chance of transference was negligible, but I think we'll save that for when you're not under the influence. You'll have to make do with my hands. Go ahead baby, let me see how desperate you are," Bones said encouragingly.

He let his grip tighten and loosen as Jim thrust up in the doctor's hand. In all honesty, the younger man came faster than the doctor expected. He washed the captain up, fed him, showered him, and got him off again, before tucking him in and going to see how the team were coming along with the cure. 

He was looking forward to fucking his Captain. Not that it took Jim saying anything. He just liked to have dirt on his lover. It spiced up their bedroom antics.

~Fin~


End file.
